realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Telflamm
| religions = Mask, Shaundakul, Waukeen, Tymora, Cyric, Tyr Shar | imports = | exports = Kara-Tur trade goods | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Telflamm is usually considered to be the biggest and most important city in Thesk, however, Telflamm is actually an independent city-state but wields so much power and influence over the country that it might as well be the capital. Telflamm was officially founded in 926 DR by Windyn Balindre, who moved his base of operations from Impiltur to this newly-built settlement and declared himself 'Merchant Prince', a hereditary title. Situated as the start the incredibly profitable Golden Way trading route, Telflamm quickly became the biggest trading station in the region, with most trade concerning the produce of Kara-Tur which is widely in demand all over Faerûn. Sometime in the early part of the fourteenth century DR, the most wealthy and influential merchants in the city set up a regulating body to check any excesses the prince may or may not make. This Merchant's Council is viewed as the real power in the city by most outsiders. This is not actually the case, however. Once the merchants began squabbling with Thesk and becoming too worried about their own profits, things started to go downhill. In 1360 DR, the Tuigan Horde weakened the city's security and four years later The Sharkjaw Pirates extorted massive amounts of gold from the council to not interfere with Telflamm's trade. The local thieves guild, the Shadowmasters of Telflamm slew the pirates two years later in a single night. By 1372 DR, the Shadowmasters were the absolute power in Telflamm, though few know how powerful they really are. Trade Trade is the most important aspect of life in Telflamm. They do not have to produce much themselves as almost all the collected wares traveling along the Golden Way come through its gates. Eastern silk, spices, smokepowder, Long Jing and works of art go through Telflamm to reach the rest of Faerûn. The city is also home to the biggest Thayan Enclave ever built, making the city a hub for the purchase of magic items. Points of Interest Castle Balindre Built by Windyn Balindre, Telflamm's founder, this fortified building sits on the waterfront on top of a large hill. It played a key role in the city's fortunes over the years. Balindre declared himself the city's Merchant Prince, and descendants have lived in the castle ever since. The castle also houses the city's militia. The Merchants' Fortress Home to the Merchants' Council, the Merchants' Fortress is a sprawling stone complex whose polished, white stone walls can be seen throughout the city. The Golden Way Thesk is most famous for the Golden Way. This well-maintained road starts (or ends in) Telflamm and leads all the way to distant Kara-Tur. The Golden Way is a major overland trade artery. Its existence is the primary reason that Thesk isn't simply part of the Great Dale or Thay.  Shemszarr Square The business of Telflamm is business, and this is its heart. Most commerce in the city flows through here at one point or another. It houses most of the city's merchants and the headquarters of some of its most powerful organizations. Gold from all corners of the world flow through this square. The Catacombs For centuries, the citizens of Telflamm have buried their dead in catacombs underneath the city. These have grown to stretch under most of the city as they have been expanded and added to by temples, merchant houses, and others, who do not always use them for their intended purpose. They have become a dangerous place, not to be entered lightly. The Red Wizard Enclave The Thayan Enclave in Telflamm was one of the first enclaves established by the Red Wizards of Thay and grew into their largest. The shops of the enclave sell all manner of imported items, but discounted magic items are their most popular merchandise. The Pegasus Theater This theater was founded over a century ago by the great bard Lirlir Lini, and remains the center of bardcraft in Telflamm. The theater is host to performances of all kinds, revels, classes, and even religious services. During the Time of Troubles, Waukeen disappeared and many of her abandoned clerics turned to Lliira, the goddess of joy, dance, and revels, who was one of Waukeen's closest allies. The bards of the theater had always worshiped Lliira informally, so it quickly became a shrine for many of Waukeen's former faithful in addition to being a theater. Upon Waukeen's return, she grew jealous of Lliira and wanted her devout back, causing a slight rift between the two deities. The small shrine to Liira still exists at the theater, and the Priests of the Temple of Waukeen still hold a grudge against the bards of the theater and the worshipers that did not convert back. Shou Town A quarter of the city is decidedly more eastern in nature. The architecture is distinctly Kara-Turan, the businesses are mostly Kara-Turan restaurants and inns, and the people are mostly Shou. Few major merchants operate here and most residents are poor but honest. The only exception is the yakuza of the Nine Golden Swords. Temples and Religious sites The House of the Master's Shadow The hidden temple of Mask and headquarters of the Shadowmasters. The Hall of the Avenging Hammer A small temple to Tyr. Its members often try to oppose the rampant corruption that plagues the city. The Cathedral of the Golden Coin The temple of Waukeen is the oldest and one of the grandest temples in Telflamm. In this city of merchants, the goddess of trade, money, and wealth has always had a large following. The Halls of Fortune Merchants, adventurers, and halflings all frequent this temple to Tymora, the goddess of luck. The Fane of the West Wind One of the newest temples in Telflamm, this small shrine to Shaundakul was established during the Time of Troubles when Waukeen was absent and many merchants and caravaneers turned to the ancient god of travelers. The Red Shrine of War A shrine to Tempus, the Lord of Battles. The Shrine of Lliira This small shrine to Lliira, the goddess of joy, dance, and revels, can be found in the Pegasus Theater. The Shrine of Kossuth When the Thayans established their enclave, they brought their religion with them, and created a shrine to the Firelord. The Temple of the Fortunate Fist School The Shou created this shrine dedicated to Hsing Yong, one of the Nine Immortals of the Celestial Bureaucracy worshiped by the Shou. He is the god of fortune and prosperity. The temple also houses a few monks who train in the style of fighting taught by the master there. Xiang Temple Xiang Temple, home to an order of monks dedicated to mastering fighting with both weapons and their hands, also lies within Telflamm. Law and Order Law System: Shady. Larceny and other 'minor' crimes aren't prosecuted. Violent crimes are prosecuted normally. Law Enforcement: Lawful Evil. It's not considered smart to mess with the guards if one does not have the skill or connections to avoid their wrath. Especially because breaking the law is seen as a direct insult to them. Corruption: Normal. The guards are paid well enough and held close enough to the Shadowmasters to only take the highest bribes and requests from the House of the Master's Shadow. Punishment: Lax. While the legal punishments are very lax, and relatively minor compared to the crime committed, once you've broken the law you guarantee that the guard doesn't care for you. This only gets worse with the fact that the House of the Master's Shadow doesn't much care to keep those who'd break the laws of their city alive within it. Spellcasting: Illegal. Spellcasters tend to cause trouble. Save for magic item creation in designated locations casting is strictly off limits within the city. Laws: Underwear of any kind is not to be worn, so as to ensure it cannot be used to attach concealed stolen goods to. Women are not to wear dresses or skirts that go below their fingertips when arms are at the side, so as to ensure that nothing is concealed beneath them. Women are to wear tight cleavage exposing tops. Again to make sure nothing is concealed. The merchant prince gets a single night with any woman that is to be married within the city. To do trade within the city one needs a pass, determining where their coins are good. These passes are sold to family units, so a husband(s) and wife(s) with a child(s) who is not yet an adult would need only one. While singles always need their own. - Basic (10 gp/year) allows you to do trade outside of Shemszarr Square - Premium (100 gp/year) allows you to do trade outside and within Shemszarr Square - To be caught without a pass when trading costs the merchant doing the trading his sales for the day, as well as 10% of his profits for the next 9 days, while the one doing the trade with them may either be charged with a fine or a day on the Pillory. Category:Thesk Category:Settlements in Thesk Category:Large cities